


Drink you in

by Minervafsm



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Desire, Implied Sexual Content, Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervafsm/pseuds/Minervafsm





	Drink you in

The liquid embrace kisses my lips. I give into your sweet, voluptuous embrace. You fill me from the inside out. You make my blood run hot and my face flush. You show me who I am and who am not in the most basic of levels. When I drink you in, when you make my head spin from the mere smell of the body contained in my glass I hold to my nose and inhale, I am dizzy from the aroma, wild by the kiss of poison. I am intoxicated by consuming, your presence making my heart race, my blood pressure go up, my blood a hot cauldron of feeling emotion, both past and present. When you're around, you're a part of me, you make me feel and do things that were not possible on my own. And when you flood my mouth with your sweet but bitter taste, it's like nothing I have ever tested before, for you are a one of a kind taste. You're something I've never tasted in life before. You give me a confidence I didn't think was There, a part of me I keep hidden deep inside. 

You set me up to break me down with one breathe. Why have you forsaken me? Why did you leave when I needed you most? In another's hands, I fear you'll be taken away, that they'll consume the parts of you yearn for, they'll drink for your spirit and leave me with the cold ice. I hold you close, but as a liquid, you show phase transition. I can't hold you, because you flow through my hands, no matter how I try to make you see how you fit into me


End file.
